Virtual reality systems are presently in widespread use and typically comprise a headset display which presents an image which is generated to simulate a real image (hence, "virtual" reality). Virtual reality systems lack the capability of presenting real images and especially lack the capability of presenting virtual images combined with real images and especially in "real time".